Vacío
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Sasuke está en Konoha. Naruto está en Konoha. Kakashi está en Konoha. Sakura está en Konoha. La guerra se ha acabado, los lazos entre aldeas se han mantenido y todo parece perfecto desde esa perspectiva.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y todos los tipos de trajes negros que le dieron un pedazo de papel y un puñado de dinero.**

**Línea temporal: Hipotético fin de serie.**

* * *

**VACÍO**

_Capítulo Único_

Sasuke está en Konoha. Naruto está en Konoha. Kakashi está en Konoha. Sakura está en Konoha. La guerra se ha acabado, los lazos entre aldeas se han mantenido, el sol sale a brillar cada mañana, las personas disfrutan de su libertad y todo parece perfecto desde esa perspectiva. El desarticulado y quebrado equipo siete inicial vuelve a ser lo que era, pero hay alguien entre ellos que aún siente que todo está mal.

Haruno Sakura cree que hay algo malo en tanta perfección y mira con ojos sospechosos a sus compañeros y a su sensei. Teme que todo sea una ilusión o que haya perdido la cordura. Que su deseo de que Sasuke regresara la haya enloquecido y ahora cree castillos de papel y nubes de azúcar donde no los hay.

La sensación de extrañeza desaparece cuando pasan las semanas y todo se vuelve tan real, claro y nítido que está segura de que su mente no podría crear tan exquisito cuadro. Sin embargo algo nuevo la embarga y Sakura no está segura de qué es. Solamente sabe que sus sonrisas se están volviendo tan falsas como las de Sai y que no hay nada que realmente le importe ya. Ni comer ramen con su equipo ni golpear a Naruto por estúpido ni su vestimenta rota y descolorida, recuerdos de la guerra.

Es una tarde cuando se encuentra a solas con Sasuke que se da cuenta de qué es aquello que falta o, más bien, que sobra. Es él. Es Sasuke. Sasuke es el que está mal y sale sobrando. Es el que hace que el cuadro perfecto luzca sospechoso y que no le interese nada, ni siquiera él. No lo entiende y huye del lugar. Se siente egoísta, odiosa y una mierda. Pero sus sentimientos no son lo suficientemente intensos como para aferrarse a ellos y pronto desaparecen. Pronto se queda vacía de ellos, vacía de todo en general.

Sakura no sabe por qué cada vez que Sasuke está cerca tiende a retorcer sus manos de manera inquieta. Sabe que no es por vergüenza o por coqueteo. Sus sentimientos románticos por él desaparecieron en el momento en que puso un pie en Konoha. Ella sigue considerando esto un hecho extraño, pero no tiene una sola queja contra ello. No tiene una sola queja contra nada.

Naruto le dice una tarde que está demasiado extraña, que todo luce igual pero que, en esencia, es diferente. Ella le sonríe sin ganas y le dice que ella sigue siendo normal. Para probar su punto lo golpea en la cabeza y le grita que deje de pensar en estupideces y se concentre en aprender a ser Hokage rápidamente o Tsunade no le dejará el puesto pronto. Sin embargo, Sakura desvanece la sonrisa tan pronto como su compañero se va y vuelve a sentirse vacía.

Harta de no ser nada, Sakura se dirige a Sasuke. Necesita respuestas y cree que viéndolo va a resolverlas. Es estúpido. No es que no lo vea todos los días. Sasuke está comiendo dangos afuera de una posada. Le saluda con sus característicos monosílabos y Sakura le da una mirada de reconocimiento y se sienta junto a él.

—Está mal.

Sasuke arquea una ceja. No sabe de qué habla su compañera de equipo ni por qué ha salido con un comentario tan críptico tan de repente. Él decide ser críptico también.

—Es como es. Déjalo.

La kunoichi mira a Uchiha fijamente por unos segundos. Pensó que él le daría respuestas. Que el enigmático Sasuke Uchiha podría resolver su problema de falta de sensaciones, que el genio le daría toda la información que necesitara. Se da cuenta que se equivocó y se marcha con un simple adiós. Sigue restregándose las manos hasta llegar a su casa. Se acuesta en su cama y observa el blanco techo de su habitación. Blanco y limpio. Vacío como ella misma. Siente que se ve en un espejo porque ella misma se ve como nada y se duerme con esa sensación.

Sakura se despierta a mitad de un sueño, inquieta. No fue una pesadilla ni una cosa mala. Tampoco algo bueno o bonito. Fue un simple sueño que le dio respuestas. Las respuestas que ella buscaba. Va a buscar a Sasuke nuevamente. Se cambia con su usual ropa shinobi y salta de techo en techo hasta los campos de entrenamiento. Es temprano, pero sabe que Sasuke estará allí.

Lo encuentra entrenando y simplemente lo observa. No necesita hablar con él. Ni siquiera necesita estar cerca. No busca respuestas de él, él es la respuesta. Sakura mira sus manos y las siente llenas. Se las restriega inconscientemente queriendo deshacerse de esa sensación y confirma lo que vio en sueños. Ella quiere sentir sus manos medio vacías nuevamente. Quiere que Sasuke se vaya.

Quiere volver a sentirse vacía porque es lo único que conoce realmente, es algo a lo que está acostumbrada y le ha cogido cariño en una retorcida manera. Quiere seguir persiguiendo a Sasuke, quiere que él sea un sueño platónico que nunca se haga realidad. Quiere que él desaparezca y ella tener que ir detrás de él. Quiere que Sasuke se aleje y la desprecie nuevamente. Quiere sentirse vacía y quiere volver a ser masoquista.

Es absurdo e irracional, pero es la verdad. Ha vivido tanto y pasado por mucho que se ha acostumbrado a la sensación de sentirse vacía que ahora que está completa lo encuentra fuera de lugar (se da cuenta por primera vez que su incomodidad no era la nada, sino el todo), no sabe qué hacer con ello, por eso busca regresar a su estado anterior y recuperar su equilibrio emocional. Ella no quiere sentirse completa ni rebozante de felicidad.

Pero no pueden culparla. La alegría de tener a Sasuke de vuelta nunca estuvo en sus planes realmente.

* * *

**No tiene sentido. Lo sé.**


End file.
